fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Mina Sohma
is one of the recurring characters of Fruits Basket Another. She is the daughter of Momiji Sohma and an elementary-school student who loves baseball. Appearance Mina is a young girl with fair skin, round, big yellow-golden eyes who is noted to be cute by Sawa Mitoma. She has the same blonde hair as her father, which is straight and about lower back-length. Her bangs are evenly-cut and mainly drapes over the left side of her face. She is also shown to wear a butterfly clip on the left side of her head. During her introduction, she is depicted in a dress. Personality Mina is a very kind, cheerful, lively and excited little girl. She is someone who can't sit back and do nothing, always wanting to play. She is very athletic and claims that she hates it when her body gets dull and weak from being sick. She is is quite similar to her relative Sora Sohma, both being extremely cheerful, social, unafraid to befriend strangers and say exactly what's on their mind. Mina loves to be spoiled, as she loves it when her relatives Hajime Sohma and Mutsuki Sohma take care of her when she is sick. She also takes advantage of her relatives' hospitality when her father goes overseas for work. She is well-loved by her family and they dote on her. Despite this, Mina is quite mature for her age. She has big dreams and knows what she wants to do in the future: takes over her father's business and make it more successful than he did. In order to do so, she is determined to work hard and experience all kinds of things. She is also quite knowledgeable and takes advantage of her status coming from a wealthy and influential family, such as offering to introduce Sawa Mitoma to her father's lawyers due to the latter's abusive relationship with her mother.Another Chapter 8 Story Overview History She is the first child born to Momiji Sohma and his wife. Growing up, Mina's father often went on business trips, so she often ends up staying at her different relatives' houses, such as Hajime Sohma and Mutsuki Sohma. It is also stated that she has been batting from childhood, and does until this day. Fruits Basket Another When she first is introduced she invites Sora and Sawa to a batting center, since she got a new bat for her birthday. Mina then goes on to tell her that her father is overseas for business and he usually makes many trips while she stays behind to go to school and attend baseball games. Sawa initially had an argument with her mother, and Hajime tells her that he dislikes his paternal grandfather. When Mina overhears and tells her that she can call her father's lawyer and she can pay the fees later. Sawa blushes and Hajime chastised Mina for using her father's influence. Later, Sawa tries batting but she's terrible at it, so Mina and Sora help her by teaching her. Mina's aunt, Momo, later comes to pick her so they can meet Momiji as the airport, and Mina waves her friends goodbye and tells Sawa that she hopes she has a blessed future before going off. Relationships Momiji Sohma Mina is close to her father and refers to him as "Papa". She clearly respects her father for being a successful businessman and wishes to follow his footsteps. She is shown to be overjoyed and excited whenever he returns from his work. Momo Sohma Mina is close to her aunt and is very affectionate with her. Momo, in turn, loves her niece and dotes on her. Momo is seen taking care of Mina during Momiji's absence. Sawa Mitoma Mina is fond of Sawa and became friends with her rather quickly. She is aware of Sawa's abusive relationship with her mother to some degree and therefore supports her in her own way, and hopes that Sawa will be blessed with a bright future. Quotes : : : Trivia *She loves baseball and is very good at batting. Despite her talent in batting, she does not want a career in it. es:Mina Sohma fr:Mina Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Female